


What would you say if I told you I've always wanted to hold you?

by Naughtygeek49



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Angst, Bim and A'Whora put her in her place, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, Requited Unrequited Love, Tayce is lowkey toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Tayce and A'Whora have been friends since they were 8 and have been roommates since their teens.It's a well known fact that A'Whora is head over heels (it's obvious even to Tayce) but its also a well known fact that Tayce has never felt the same way.Recently Tayce has started to change and A'Whora finds that she doesn't particularly like the new Tayce.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What would you say if I told you I've always wanted to hold you?

**Author's Note:**

> Did we need angst? No.  
> Did I write it anyway? Yes.
> 
> I normally despise writing angst so I'm not the best at it and it probably is even worse cause this is my first unbeta'd fic in a while but I hope yall enjoy nonetheless.

This was the 6th time this month that Tayce had missed dinner. A'Whora might not be the best cook but she tries which is more than she can say for Tayce, she can't just let her live off of noodle sandwiches her entire life.

With a disheartened sigh, although she can't say she was surprised, she placed the slightly burnt but also somehow slightly undercooked lasagna in the fridge and just hoped Tayce was alright. She might be mad but Tayce was still her longest friend.

When they were kids they did absolutely everything together and then when A'Whora finally got the courage to come out it seemed like Tayce was the only one that kept her together after everyone else shunned her.

And when Tayce came out a couple of years later A'Whora likes to think that she was there for her just as much.

Eventually Tayce's parents decided that they didn't want to live in that county anymore so they planned on moving. 

Tayce refused to leave A'Whora behind and so Tayce moved in with A'Whora and officially started the 'UK hun' house that is still going strong now. 

Even through sixth form and university their one constant had been eachother. But Tayce changed during uni. She became more distant with A'Whora and she became almost unbearably mean.

It only got worse after Tayce found out about A'Whora's crush. She used to trick A'Whora into saying mean or shady things about their friends which then gave her her quite formidable reputation of being a bitch (and she later found out that Tayce was the one that had coined the nickname A'Whora, not that Tayce knows she knows.)

A'Whora had been heartbroken and was so close to ending their friendship, purely because she couldn't handle the strain, when Tayce suddenly and miraculously seemed to wise up and apologise.

A'Whora forgave her (obviously she did, she might have been less than thrilled by her lifelong friend but A'Whora had never, still has never and probably will never be as in love with someone as she is with Tayce) however now Tayce is almost identical to uni Tayce and A'Whora hoped and prayed she could get her out before it was to late and A'Whora would have to end their friendship.

It was close to four in the morning when Tayce shuffled into the flat with a woman attached to her side. A'Whora tried to cover her ears with her pillow but it did nothing and she cried herself to sleep to the quiet purrs of her cat and an unattainable dream in her mind.

The next day Tayce wasn't there when A'Whora woke up. She went about her normal day and made dinner and when Tayce finally did stumble through the door she was relieved.

"What happened to you, you look terrible. Honestly A'Whora go and put on some make up or something."

This did hurt A'Whora she was used to this behaviour so she just blinked away a few tears and walked away before turning back around. This was getting dealt with and it was getting dealt with now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" A'Whora spat.

"Oh i'm so sorry A'Whora. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Yeah bitch actually you did. I can't do this anymore Tayce! You're going out and coming back at ungodly hours! Last month I saw you 5 days in total! 5 DAYS! IN AN ENTIRE MONTH! And I'm pretty sure the only reason I've seen more of you this month is that you've finally realised you can't live on crap.

Sometimes I think you actually forget that two people live in this flat and that two people need to pay the bills because for the last 3 months I've had to cover your half.

And dont think I don't realise when you sneak girls out of here at like 5 in the morning!

I'm not your girlfriend and you have made it perfectly clear in the past that I never will be, but I am your roommate and that has to mean something to you Tayce! Because if it doesn't I don't know what's gonna happen but I don't want to find out. I care about you Tayce, and I have since we were fucking 8 so get your head out of your arse and be the person I know you are," A'Whora spoke and its obvious she had been waiting for this to be discussed.

"You don't know shit about the person I am anymore. And you're right, you aren't my girlfriend meaning you have no right to talk about about women I bring home from time to time.

Don't be jealous A'Whora, just because they got further in one night than you did the whole of uni doesn't mean you have to be a bitch," it was said with such a seriousness that even a passer by could feel the weight of this situation.

"Get out."

"What? A'Whora you can't just kick me out. We are paying half and half on this flat so half of it is mine."

"When you still paid your half it was but newsflash I've had to pay your half for the last three months, so for the last three months this flat has been mine and you have merely been a guest," A'Whora practically pushed Tayce to the door and grabbed her coat for her before almost growling a, "get out," and slamming the door.

With no one there to witness it, A'Whora broke down and cried until her body felt tingly and exhausted. She didnt know how long she'd been like that but she did know that it was dark and cold outside.

'Oh god,' she thought, 'I made tayce go out in that.'

Tayce was just mindlessly pacing outside their (maybe?? Tayce was still confused) flat complex trying to process that her best friend since childhood had just kicked her out.

A honk pulled her out of her thoughts and Bimini walked out of their car. They looked furious but grabbed at Tayce's wrist and dragged her to the car no less.

They sat in a tense silence until they reached Bimini's very bright pink coloured house.

The second they were in the door Tayce expected shouting. What she didnt expect was the slap she received along with strangely calm (but extremely cutting) words. Bimini wasn't exactly known for being calm.

"You are such a bitch Tayce, I swear to god you only care about yourself. You're fucking lucky that A'Whora has such a sweet spot for you, even now, otherwise I would have left you to fucking freeze out in the cold, if A'Whora hadn't literally begged me to check on you, you'd probably be sleeping on a bench. Lord know none of your old friends can stand you anymore," bimini spoke, looking straight into Tayce eyes.

"What do you mean they don't like me anymore? We all hung out a week ago," Tayce tried to argue back. Big mistake.

"BECAUSE A'WHORA FUCKING ASKED THEM TO BE CIVIL. SHE COULDN'T STAND LEAVING YOU TAYCE. ABANDONING YOU WAS SOMETHING NONE OF US THOUGHT WOULD EVER HAPPEN BUT ESPECIALLY NOT A'WHORA," Bimini took a deep breath before trying to continue, "that girl that you have let down countless times has always stayed fucking loyal. Even after she found out about you starting the name A'Whora."

"She- she knows about that?"

"Ofcourse she fucking does!! The only reason she even became okay with that name in the first place is because she found out you had started it. 

Listen to me when I say this, and know that I mean it, A'Whora is way too good for you and yet she chooses you over and over, again and again. 

I know you can be a good person and a great friend but you need to get your priorities straight before A'Whora decides you aren't worth it anymore. Because I can tell you now that if she loses faith in you, you have no chance," Bimini spoke from the heart hoping that they were right and that their old friend actually was in there somewhere.

"I've been stupid haven't I??" Tayce said, her past few months flashing before her in moments, and she wasn't happy with what she saw or how she acted.

"A little. Actually a lot. But I can tell you right now that if you went and apologised to A'Whora she would forgive you instantly. That's just how she is with you."

"I don't deserve her forgiveness. But I'll go in the morning," Tayce vowed.

With that Bimini squeezed her arm lightly, wished her goodnight and left Tayce to think.

The next morning couldn't come quick enough and when it finally did Tayce was so close to not going that Bimini had to drag her to the car.

"Now remember, you hurt her any further, I break your face," Bimini said before driving off.

When Tayce walked into the complex, all liveliness seemed to halt.

"Well that's a bad sign," she whispered to herself.

As she passed people they all looked at her in the same way, a mix between sympathy and weariness.

"A'Whora, please hear me out," she pleaded while knocking on their door.

When she got no reply and the door didn't show signs of opening she slid down it until she was sat on the floor with her back pressed against the door.

"Okay that's okay. I understand if you don't want to see me right now but if you can hear me just please listen. 

There is nothing to excuse the way I've been acting the last three months so I won't even try come up with anything. 

Just know that I am genuinely sorry. 

The truth is, I'm in love with you, and have been for the last few months, well probably years but I only noticed in the last few months, and that scared me. So I tried to distance myself, even if I knew you felt the same, which backfired just a little. 

I mean our- your friends hate me now and the only person who has ever been unconditionally by my side I've been slowly driving away. I hate that I've hurt you and I know that forgiving me won't come easy but you're my best friend and I'd hope I'm yours so please think about it, for me. Not that you owe me anything." 

Tayce had always has a trouble with opening up but whenever she was with A'Whora her words seemed to flow easy and free.

A sniffle from within the flat notified Tayce that yes, A'Whora was there and yes, she was listening.

"I love you too Tayce but you already know that. You're right, there are no excuses and I'm still fucking pissed but give me some time and we will see what happens. I just need some time so please stay some where else for a week or two," A'Whora whispered. Her vocals so sore from crying nonstop that a whisper was all she could really manage.

"I understand A'Whora. Just know that i'm not giving up on you ever. Even if you give up on me."

With that Tayce stands and walks away, hoping that A'Whora will forgive her so they can start whatever comes next.


End file.
